pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Crystal Walkthrough/Part 1
New Bark Town You start off in your room in your hometown of . You may also notice that you already have a in your Pack. Head downstairs. Before you can leave your house, your mom will stop you and give you the PokéGear, which she brought back from the repair shop. It has several features that you obtain at certain points of the game. Then she asks you what day of the week it is. She will also ask you if it is Daylight Savings time. Select yes or no, and then she'll ask you if you know how to use the phone. Right now you only have your number and Professor Elm's number. Once she's done talking to you, head out and go to Professor Elm's lab. Elm's Lab Elm receives an email from his friend Mr. Pokémon and wants you to go see him. He then allows you to choose one of three starter Pokémon. Each one of the three starters is holding a Berry. * Like , the -type is strong against -, -, and -type Pokémon, and is weak against -, -, -, and -type Pokémon. It learns at level 8, but doesn't learn any other damage-dealing -type moves until much higher levels. Being a -type, it will also have the toughest time against the first Gym. It evolves into at level 16 and then at level 32. * 's successor, the -type is strong against -, -, and -type Pokémon but has trouble when battling -, -, and -type Pokémon. It learns at level 12, but its moves are on the weaker side, so it will be difficult to use starting out. It evolves into at level 14 and then at level 36. * Johto's version of , the -type is great against -, -, and -type Pokémon, but struggles against - and -type Pokémon. It learns several strong attacks, though only a few are moves. Totodile is probably the best starter to pick, though -types are more common in Johto than - or -types. It also learns the -type move shortly after it evolves. It evolves into at level 18 and then at level 30. As you leave, Elm's aide will give you a . Now you should go talk to your mom. She will offer to save money you earn while you are on your journey. Each time you win a battle, you earn prize money. If you choose to do this, you will send 25% what you earn per battle back to her. This is helpful if you find yourself losing battles a lot, and you want to get some back. When your mom saves certain amounts of money, she will purchase items and for your room, and calls you on your PokéGear to let you know. The items she buys for you are as follows: 200|C=yes|display= }} 600|C=yes|display= }} 900|C=yes|display= }} 1,800|C=yes|display= }} 3,000|C=yes|display= }} 4,800|C=yes|display= }} 8,000|C=yes|display= }} 22,700|C=yes|display= }} Now leave and head onto . Route 29 There are no trainers, but what you can do, if it's morning, is head north from the gate to . Otherwise, head through . On Tuesday, you can find Tuscany of Tuesday, one of the Week Siblings . She can only be found after earning the from Falkner in , as is the case with the other Week Siblings. Tuscany will give you a , which enhances the power of -type moves. Route 46 If it is morning, you can sometimes find wild . They have a fairly low encounter rate, however. When you're done here, head west to .